


Six Names on Seven's List

by Regionalpancake



Series: Rhyming Quadrant [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake
Summary: There’s just six names on Seven’s ‘list’,Though more whose names she never asked.A look in verse at six loves of Seven’s life: Kathryn, Chakotay, B'Elanna, Yani, Bjayzl and of course... Raffi.
Relationships: Bjayzl/Seven of Nine, Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine, Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres, Seven of Nine/Rozyani
Series: Rhyming Quadrant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801495
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: Siren Songs - Star Trek Picard Poetry Collection





	1. Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Thimblerig for the kind help with syllable wrangling.

Captain,

Lover,

Mentor,

Friend.

Venn diagram of all of them.

Association strays between,

One intersection and the next.

A union of two sets at times,

And then symmetric differences.

Those shifting data sets reveal,

The gulf between your duty and

Your expectation.

Of what you have been _told_ to want.

_Of what you do._

Strong, and brash at heart you know

Times in the Delta Quadrant when

You don’t know where you could call home,

Apart from her.

Did she make you in her mold?

Uncompromising. Won’t back down.

You chart a course through power games,

That you’re _both_ playing, even now.

Then just that once:

Bravado stops.

Her tender touch

That falls across,

The implant curved 

Along your brow.

Your roaming hands,  
A taste of home.

The Captain and her coffee, both,

Are warm and bitter on your tongue.

And then they cool.

A loss unsung.

_Moving on._


	2. Chakotay

Once upon a time,

It goes.

Like any holodeck romance.

The red dress and the flowing curls,

His metered, measured, safe advance.

A testing ground for fantasies,

For trying out his warm embrace.

For cooking, conversation too.

No implant here across her face.

And even though he isn’t real.

A puppet made of light and shade.

The feeling still is hard to bear.

The first time someone slept and _stayed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Voyager episode [Human Error](https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Human_Error_\(episode\)?file=Seven_red_dress_human_error.jpg) _never_ fails to destroy me. Seven playing at romance with holo-Chakotay is so heartbreaking. When rewatching the scene where Seven's fallen asleep on the holodeck with her dating simulation running, I was wondering if it's not only the first time she's had someone stay the night but also if it's the first time she's _slept_ rather than regenerated since she was assimilated. All the feels. All the time. That episode aired 19 years ago, it has no right being able to hit me like this!


	3. B’Elanna

You’re too alike,

Torres and you,

That much was clear,

From early on.

Your incomplete,

Authentic self.

Her not quite vocal

Cries for help.

Between you both,

The ties that bind,

To culture,

And to family lie,

Half-other,

Half in humankind.

Headstrong, scientific mind,

She’s sharp, and quick,

And unrefined.

_Or is that you?_

After hours.

Warp core light.

Her fingers set your skin alight.

There’s comfort in that strong-willed touch.

Perhaps, that is itself, enough?


	4. Yani

Seven had to get a ship.

Yani’s advert made it clear,

She had one.

Seven’s needs to find a job.

Yani’s heard of one or two,

She finds one.

Seven hadn’t felt before,

Yani’s small, strong hand in hers,

She holds one.

Seven had to make a plan.

Yani’s reassuring touch,

She had one.

Seven tried to save her son.

Yani’s terror bleeding through,

She’d had _enough._

Yani had to get away.

Seven’s heart could only break,

She had one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yani the Bajoran engineer was borrowed from Spinifex’s [Facing The Unknown.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729638/chapters/56984629) I love her more than I've ever loved an OC, which is a testament to how well she's written <3


	5. Bjayzl

Expensive taste,

In clothes and wine.

In liquor and

In jewellery too.

And way back when there was a time,

She owned expensive people too.

Just xBs,

They’re nothing more,

Than hardware bubble-wrapped in flesh.

Convenient little holders there,

To keep your captured Borg tech fresh.

And Ani’s such a pretty one.

She’ll keep her safe to butcher last.

Unless she finds out what’s been done,

That may end with a phaser blas-


	6. Raffi

Raffi’s hands around her cup

Her lips, the steam,

Both gently curl.

And somewhere in your chest you feel,

Your desperate, lonely heart unfurl.

Expressive hands which underscore,

Importance in the words she’d said.

Expressive hands which underscore,

Important parts of _you_ instead.

Her words are sweet,

And so’s her smile,

That flash of brilliance in her eyes.

But sweeter still,

Your kisses as

You trail them soft,

Along her thighs.

And though she’s apt at talking down,

A diplomatic fray or two.

She just can’t seem,

To find her words,

Between the sheets

And close to you.

Her breath runs hot against your skin,

Your heart, it tries to match her pace.

Lost, where she stops, where you begin,

Then found secure in her embrace.

No hiding here your litany,

Of scars, and fractured selfhood too.

Pain stark against your aching soul,

Like your implants; running through.

Though Raffi has known pain as well,

Her reckless hope, it makes you glad.

That you can build,

From broken parts,

And end with more,

Than what you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you got all the way to the end! <3


End file.
